Style Guide/Facebook
Facebook accounts are accounts used by many people to send messages and status updates out to their friends, chat with them, or share pictures and videos with them. This page serves as a list of Facebook accounts and pages believed to be official. Some actors have other people administer their profile or page for them, as noted below. When in doubt about posting information obtained via Facebook as to whether its source is credible or not, check the account against this list. If a profile is not listed, then this likely means that either the alumni doesn't want fans friending them or the page is fake. Also note there is a limit of 5,000 friends per profile and the profiles tend to fill quickly. If an account is verified, it will have a blue tick ( ) next to the name. Verified Official Unverified Official Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Austin St. John - Austin St. John/Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger #1) (administered, but in contact) * Amy Jo Johnson - Amy Jo Johnson/Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger #1) (administered, but approved) * Walter Emanuel Jones - Walter Jones/Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) * David Yost - David Yost/Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) * JASON DAVID FRANK - Official Fan Page - Jason David Frank/Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger, White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V Red, Red Turbo Ranger #1, Black Dino Ranger) * Barbara Goodson - Barbara Goodson/Rita Repulsa * Paul Schrier - Paul Schrier/Farkas Bulkmeier * Jason Narvy - Jason Narvy/Eugene Skullovitch (administered, but in contact) * Royce Herron - Royce Herron/Ms. Appleby * Johnny Yong Bosch - Johnny Yong Bosch/Adam Park (Black Ranger #2, Zeo Ranger IV Green, Green Turbo Ranger #1) * Steve Cardenas - Steve Cardenas/Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger #2, Zero Ranger III Blue) * https://www.facebook.com/kashpictures1 and https://www.facebook.com/officialkaranashley Karan Ashley - Karan Ashley/Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger #2) * Catherine Sutherland - Catherine Sutherland/Katherine Hillard (Pink Ranger #2, Zeo Ranger I Pink, Pink Turbo Ranger #1) Power Rangers Zeo * Nakia Burrise - Nakia Burrise/Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow, Yellow Turbo Ranger #1) Power Rangers Turbo * Blake Anthony Foster and Blake Foster - Blake Foster/Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) * Selwyn Ward - Selwyn Ward/T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger #2, Blue Space Ranger) Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Mike Chaturantabut - Michael Chaturantabut/Chad Lee (Blue Ranger) * Alison MacInnis - Alison MacInnis/Dana Mitchell (Pink Ranger) Power Rangers Time Force * Jason Faunt - Jason Faunt/Wesley Collins (Red Ranger) * Dan Southworth - Daniel Southworth/Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) (administered, but approved) * Vernon Wells - Vernon Wells/Ransik Power Rangers Wild Force * Rick Medina - Ricardo Medina, Jr./Cole Evans (Red Ranger) and Deker (Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai) * Jessica Rey - Jessica Rey/Alyssa Enrilé (White Ranger) Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Adam Tuominen - Adam Tuominen/Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Kevin Kd Duhaney - Kevin Duhaney/Ethan James (Blue Ranger) Power Rangers RPM * Mike Ginn - Mike Ginn/Gem (Gold Ranger) Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai * Alex Heartman - Alex Heartman/Jayden Shiba (Red Ranger) * Najee De-Tiege and Najee De-Tiege - Najee De-Tiege/Kevin (Blue Ranger) * Hector David Jr - Hector David, Jr./Mike (Samurai) (Green Ranger) * Brittany Anne Pirtle - Brittany Pirtle/Emily (Samurai) (Yellow Ranger) * Steven Skyler and SecretSky - Steven Skyler/Antonio Garcia (Gold Ranger) Power Rangers Megaforce * Andrew Gray - Andrew Gray/Troy Burrows (Red Ranger) * Azim Rizk - Azim Rizk/Jake Holling (Black Ranger) * Ciara Hanna - Ciara Hanna/Gia Moran (Yellow Ranger) * John Mark Loudermilk - John Mark Loudermilk/Noah Carver (Blue Ranger) * Currently there is NO verified Facebook page or profile for Christina Masterson/Emma Goodall (Pink Ranger) Other Pages * Are you the Real? - page run by a personal friend of Jason David Frank, who has personally verified the authenticity of every page and profile listed. Anything listed on this page is considered official. * Eyeshine - Eyeshine, the band of Johnny Yong Bosch Category:Style Guide